


A Little Piece of Heaven ~ Choni one shot series

by ellakiana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellakiana/pseuds/ellakiana
Summary: One shots between Cheryl and Toni because we don’t get enough content on screen. Leave requests in the reviews!!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A Little Piece of Heaven ~ Choni one shot series

**Author's Note:**

> one shot about an alternative way choni could’ve gotten back together in S3
> 
> please leave any requests you have in the review section!! thank you!!

(set a few days before heathers ep)

The pink haired teen walked the halls surrounded by the members of the gang she had become leader of, thanks to her ex girlfriend. The redhead has been making her life a living hell as much as possible for the past week, but that was to be expected. What wasn't expected was Veronica Lodge quite literally yanking Toni aside in the hallway, explaining that she needed to talk to her about something important, in private. 

"Ronnie what the hell? you couldn't just have called my name?" Toni mumbled, standing up straight again since she'd been caught off guard.

The rest of the pretty poisons walked off when Toni nodded at them to go ahead, she'd catch up later, whatever Veronica needed her was obviously important.

"I know you're not on great terms right now, but i'm worried about Cheryl. She's being really off today- and well- the last time I seen her like this was the day... well you know," Toni nodded hesitantly, Veronica was right about them not being on great terms. 

But that was mainly on Cheryl's part, and Toni wasn't overly hurt by it, because she knew that the reason Cheryl was being so cold and off with her was because she was hurting, and she was putting up walls so that no one could see through her pain. 

"She's putting up a defence, she's been shoving me around whenever she sees me and bad mouthing me to everyone. I can see through it, i've been trying my best to look out for her. I know better than anyone how fragile she is," The pink haired girl explained. Veronica sighed softly, shaking her head as she looked down at her feet. 

"She's a tricky one, we've all been taking turns watching her like a hawk, i'm just worried about after school when she's alone," The dark haired girl wasn't trying to scare Toni, really. 

But they both knew about Cheryl's overactive and slightly disturbed mind, and they both knew she was hurting so much right now. 

"I'll try and talk to her again later, there's not much I can do sadly, she won't let me in. It's like everything I worked for to get her to break down her walls and open up to me has just been all for nothing, just thrown away," Toni could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she cleared her throat, looking up to stop them from falling. 

Veronica wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl, pulling her into a tight hug. 

Toni gave her a small smile when they pulled away, and Veronica assured her she'd keep an eye on Cheryl and do what she could. 

Toni was trying her best to concentrate in math class, but her mind just kept going back to the red head who she missed more and more every day, it hurt when she saw her in the halls, even when she was being so cruel to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket, and she decided to ignore it and not face the wrath of Mr. Hamilton until it buzzed again, and again. 

From: Veronica

Toni!  
can you come to the student lounge asap?  
it's Cheryl i'm with her now but she needs you

Toni quickly raised her hand and made up some excuse that she had to leave because she had a family emergency, the teacher thankfully bought it and allowed her to pack up her things and go with no further questions. 

She opened the door of the lounge quietly, peaking her head in to see what exactly she was walking in to. 

Veronica was sat in a chair over in the back corner of the room. Cheryl sat beside her, her face buried in the dark haired girls shoulder as her body shook with quiet, heart wrenching sobs. 

Toni's heart broke at the sight, she'd seen Cheryl like this many a time, but she'd always been able to fix it, to make her smile again. And Cheryl had always needed her. This time she was alone, she’d been hurting all by herself for a week now, and Toni felt the most tangible pang of guilt heavy on her chest. 

Veronica looked up at the pink haired girl and gave her a nod of acknowledgment as she ran her fingers soothingly through long red locks. 

Without any words exchanged, Toni clicked the door shut silently and made her way closer to the pair, unsure of how Cheryl would react to her presence. It was unwanted before, after all, and how could Toni even blame her? 

She sat down on the opposite side of Veronica, reaching her arm over to gently caress the redheads upper back. 

Cheryl's head snapped up immediately at the touch, her eyes puffy and red and her lips swollen and free from the usual red tinge that stained them. Toni could see the pain in her brown orbs as Cheryl caught sight of her and their eyes locked.

She didn't flinch away though, or become defensive like Toni had expected. Instead she let Veronica slip away wordlessly and stand in front of them, allowing the pink haired girl to take her place, and she fell into Toni's arms with a relieved sob, her head resting on her chest as though it had always belonged there. 

And it did. 

Toni gave Veronica a small, grateful smile, the dark haired girl returned the gesture and moved across the room quietly without saying anything to the pair. 

Toni wrapped her arms around the red head, soothingly shushing her as she rubbed circles on her back. She rested her lips against Cheryl's hair and found herself involuntary inhaling the familiar, yet ever intoxicating scent of the girl who she loved more than anyone in the world. 

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry TT," Cheryl's body continued to wrack with silent sobs, as she stuttered out a painful apology over and over again. Toni kissed her head, pressing her hand against the back of her neck as she held her as close as possible, unable to stop her own tears from spilling over.

"Shh baby it's okay- you don't need to be sorry, okay? I love you, Cher. So, so much," Cheryl didn't need to answer, both girls knew that they loved each other, and were loved by each other. Instead, the redhead just lifted her head and pulled her smaller girlfriend into a strong, passionate kiss. 

They stayed in the student lounge for a while, tangled in each other's embrace, neither willing to let go. Both of them just relieved and content with the fact that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
